Christmas Night
by Tadpole24
Summary: Nobody deserves to be alone on Christmas. Eleven and River Song and their first Christmas as Timelord and wife.


_So, I used to watch Doctor Who repeats as a kid, but have only recently returned to the world. I've kind of done it all in a bit of a backwards order, watching Matt Smith first and then going back to Chris and David, so I hope I've got a grip on this world in some way. _

_Thought I would write something a little Christmassy and a little fun for the Doctor and River Song, so I hope that you all enjoy. Would love to know what you think, as it is the first time I've written these characters. Also would love to get to know you all as well so it's not so scary in this big new fandom. _

_Thank you to my dearest eitoph, who kindly tried to wrap her head around River Song's timeline for me and beta-d this fic without actually having watched a lot of Matt Smith as the Doctor! _

_Disclaimer: I do not even come close to owning this wonderful show!_

..:::..

Christmas Night

..:::..

It's difficult for humans to remember that he is not one of them most of the time. He sees the little flashes of recognition on their faces every time he says or does something that reminds them of how utterly un-human he is, but generally (and he blames his regeneration process for not giving him more 'alien' features) they all go about assuming that he's just one of them. Just another ape from that small blue dot in the endless galaxies.

But he is so much more.

His two hearts beat out a quick rhythm in his chest. Twice as fast as the humans he holds close to him. And they find it funny when he can't sit still. They laugh at his madman ways, tease and goad his energetic childishness. He's become accustomed to it and endures the teasing with a mysterious smile. Those humans and their one heart. The energy runs out so fast and while they sleep, the Doctor finds new and exciting ways to keep his pattering hearts satisfied.

Sometimes it's parties, sometimes it's beaches, sometimes it's a planet that he has never set foot on before, sometimes it's familiar.

But he is always alone. Because while he saves worlds and watches stars, the rest of the occupants of the TARDIS sleep and he is left to roam the planets in true solitude.

Such a lonesome existence he leads, so he often finds himself seeking out adventures in the most happy and vibrant of settings. Sometimes he seeks that feeling of being there at the conclusion of a war, dancing in the streets with multitudes of soldiers who will all return to their wives and children. Sometimes he seeks the feeling of new beginnings and he will visit New Years Eve in as many time zones as possible, in as many places as possible; the countdown to that almighty beginning helps mask the obvious ending (and he really does _hate_ endings). But mostly, he cherishes the feeling of Christmas and all that it entails. The cold snow of London, the blistering heat of Australia. The knowledge that on that day, the occupants of Earth who celebrate the magic of Christmas each seek out their families, biological or not, and they revel in the magnificent joy all at once.

Nobody deserves to be alone on Christmas. And so he pursues the lonely and accompanies them for a day. He shows them the beauties of the world for that one day. Because he cares for those people on that planet. And because his beating hearts need him to keep moving.

He can travel to any Christmas he wants, he can relive them all again and again so long as he avoids his past self. In the case of the final Christmas he spent with Amy and Rory, he must avoid so many of his past selves. All looking in on that happy family eating at the table they had set for him every year. His hearts pine for them sometimes, they pine for the soft scent of Amy, all ginger hair and long legs bustling around the TARDIS like she owned it. They pine for the quiet determination of Rory and his honest love for the girl who waited. The first faces his eleventh face saw. Yes, his hearts ache for them.

But he knows they were happy. Wherever they were, they were together and they were happy.

It's his first Christmas without them and the TARDIS can't settle on a place to take him. His mind is racing in time with his hearts' rhythm and it makes it difficult for the Old Girl to understand where his hearts' desire to be. But then, like a shining beacon, she knows. And the familiar sounds of landing awaken the Doctor from his thoughts.

He knows where they are before he even checks the scanner and excitement ripples through him.

_River._

She's let herself in before he even has a chance to gather himself, clicking her fingers as the doors close behind her. Her eyes sweep across the console room, landing on her husband, "Rough day at the office, Sweetie?"

He smiles, knowing he must look positively haggard; he can't even recall the last time he was outside of the time vortex, "Ah, it's all the better for seeing you, dear."

She smiles, kissing his cheek as she saunters past him, "So, where are we?" She's already flicking through the pages of her diary, turning buttons and poking springs on the TARDIS' console as she reads, "Have we done Area 52?" She asks nonchalantly, but he can hear the real curiosity in her voice. She always asks it first. Always wants to know if they're married first.

He sneaks up behind her, undoing all the button turning and spring pushing she's done and whispers, "Of course."

She watches him flitter around the console over her shoulder, feigning annoyance, "We're not going to get off my living room floor with your driving."

He grins, moving to the left, placing an arm around her and pushing the large purple button near her hip. The engines kick to life and they're grasping at the nearest surface to keep them upright before they're vaulted right back into the time vortex, "You may be her child, but I am her thief and we've run together for a long time."

River lets out a chuckle at his defensiveness and goes back to her diary, "So if we're married, that means we're up to…" she flicks a few pages, frowning.

The Doctor rests a hand over hers, stilling her movements, "We've done New York."

"Oh." She takes a shaky breath before she looks up, tears in her eyes, threatening to fall, but never spilling over; she won't let him see her hurt. Instead, she raises a hand to his cheek, cradling his face, "How long?"

He lets his head fall against her hand, closing his eyes, allowing himself the weakness of seeking comfort from the only other being in the universe who could possibly understand the pain of losing Amy and Rory. "Months. Years. It's hard to know."

She lets her forehead rest against his, "It's been three months for me."

The Doctor pulls back a moment before kissing her forehead. He silently runs a hand over the TARDIS in thanks for bringing him exactly where he needed to be before asking, "Well then, it's around Christmas time for you then?"

The mood shifts in an instant. There is no disrespect in it. They both just know what River's parents would have wanted for them.

She smiles, "Yes." Knowing how much her husband loves Christmas gives her a giddy feeling in her stomach. It's like knowing she is about to be truly happy for the first time in months, "Where are we going?"

He grins, pulling a lever, "On our first holiday as Timelord and wife."

..:::..

The first thing he says as they exit the police box and feel the crunch of snow beneath their feet is that he's never done this Christmas before, which prompts a whole host of questions about exactly how many Christmases he has 'done'.

"Thousands." He replies vaguely.

She shakes her head. That man.

"So why is this one our first holiday?"

He licks a finger, sticking it up in the air, waving it about, "Well, can't you tell?"

She takes a moment to actually look around the place they're in. There are hundred foot Christmas trees all around them, covered in powdery snow, almost forming archways above their heads. The sky overhead is filled with fluffy white clouds and she can see the snow falling from it, feel it on her skin. And yet she doesn't feel the bitter chill associated with winter. Instead, it feels positively tropical. Realising how special and different this place is, she throws a wink over her shoulder, "Why didn't you tell me we were coming some place warm? I would have packed my bikini."

That actually stops him in his tracks, as she walks ahead of him with a laugh and a wave of her hand.

"What year is it?"

He catches up, this topic being something he's more comfortable with, "Five billion and forty-four. All human life is scattered across the universe and a sizable congregation from the northern hemisphere of Earth found their way right here, a planet where it never becomes miserable." He becomes lost in his own moment for a second or two, imagining never having to be miserable again. He likes the thought. "But," he begins again, regaining his original train of thought, "Tropical weather does nothing for their Christmas spirit, so they create a winter wonderland in the heat." The Doctor spins around in the snow, waving his arms about wildly, "Look at this place!"

River can't help but laugh; her husband was insanely gleeful and it was rubbing off.

Not that the planet didn't lend itself to their ecstatic behaviour. The Doctor's widespread arms cast shadows on the most wonderful sights, the trees decorated in shiny baubles and glowing ribbons of beading, each one different from the last.

"So where to?" She reaches out a hand and brushes it along the outer branches of a tree, watching in amazement as the snow-like substance falls to the ground, never burning her skin with cold and never melting.

He watches her for a moment, content with her awe, "Neither of us has been here, so you lead the way, dear."

She grins and begins walking without even questioning it.

..:::..

It's only a short time later that they are running as fast as they can back towards the TARDIS. The Doctor opens the door and flies in, throwing a glance over his shoulder to make sure River has made it through as well before he runs up the stairs to the console.

River closes the door swiftly and joins her husband on the platform, "You didn't say anything about not touching the ornaments!"

"I didn't know they were living things!" He exclaims as he dashes around the panel of buttons, "Are you alright?"

She laughs, "Oh Sweetie, I didn't even have to get out my gun."

As the whirring of the TARDIS begins and the engines come to life he sighs and laughs too, "We'll never have an ordinary holiday, will we?"

"Good thing too, ordinary is awful boring."

They settle into the couch by the console and catch their breath, leaning heavily on each other, neither really knowing where their next destination is, just allowing the TARDIS to drive them.

After a few moments River takes a deep breath, "I've never really had a family Christmas." Realising what she is implying, she rushes to correct herself, "And I know we're not family in the traditional sense, but you _are_ my husband and…"

He takes her hand, "And that counts."

She smiles, "It does?"

It's not often that he shows his affection in such a romantic way, but when he does, she knows that it matters. So when he leans in, brushing his lips against hers in that sexy, unsure way he does, she knows that he is being sincere.

"You're the only one who can keep up with me."

And just like that, her wicked grin is back in place and she is standing and walking towards their bedroom, "We should really test that theory though, Sweetie."

He follows her and as they find new ways to outrun and catch up to each other, he feels her heart beat in double time with his. Always matching him, even in his love.


End file.
